


Kimi ga kureru sapraizu ga nani yori no okurimono dakara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti ho fatto un regalo per Natale”“Davvero? Dov’è?”“Cercalo”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Kimi ga kureru sapraizu ga nani yori no okurimono dakara

**_ Kimi ga kureru sapraizu ga nani yori no okurimono dakara _ **

Yasuda era stanco.

Era il 24 dicembre, ed erano appena tornati dal Kyocera Dome, dopo aver tenuto un concerto; lui e Subaru erano rientrati a casa, ed entrambi si erano accasciati sul divano. Yasu aveva chiuso gli occhi, senza riuscire a decidersi ad alzarsi per andare a letto.

Quando li aveva riaperti, aveva visto Subaru sorridergli.

“Che cosa c’è, Shishou?” gli domandò, mentre l’altro chinò il capo e gli prese una mano fra le sue, cominciando a giocherellarci con fare intento.

“Beh, stavo pensando... è già passata la mezzanotte, no?” Yasuda gli sorrise di rimando, facendo un cenno affermativo con la testa.

“Quindi tecnicamente non è più la vigilia” gli fece notare, per poi lasciargli andare la mano e sedersi più compostamente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Sho-chan... ti ho fatto un regalo per Natale” dichiarò, con tono così solenne che fece scoppiare il più piccolo a ridere.

“Davvero? Dov’è?” gli chiese l’altro, spostando lo sguardo verso l’albero posto in un angolo della stanza. I regali erano sempre gli stessi, non vedeva niente di nuovo o di strano.

Subaru gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“No, non è sotto l’albero” si alzò in piedi, tendendogli una mano. “Cercalo” gli disse poi.

Yasuda fece una smorfia, accompagnata da un mugolio.

“Babu... siamo reduci da un concerto, non dormo una notte intera da due giorni... sono davvero stanco, non puoi darmelo e basta?” gli domandò, con tono di voce lamentoso.

Subaru scosse la testa, smettendo di sorridere, come se non si aspettasse un così scarso entusiasmo da parte dell’altro.

“Dai Yasu, fammi questo favore!” gli chiese, per poi chinare lo sguardo e arrossire leggermente. “È importante per me” aggiunse, in un mormorio.

Shota lo guardò, con gli occhi spalancati.

Era confuso; durante il Natale, da quando abitavano insieme, si erano sempre scambiati i regali la mattina del 25; non capiva il perché di quell’improvviso cambiamento, né tantomeno la ragione per cui Shibutani fosse così imbarazzato.

Sapeva che l’altro era più timido di quanto normalmente desse a vedere, ma con lui aveva superato ben presto questo scoglio, fino a che non aveva più incontrato nessun tipo di problema a parlare con lui.

Perplesso, annuì, alzandosi dal divano e andandogli più vicino.

“D’accordo. Se ci tieni allora va bene, cercherò il mio regalo” gli disse, con un sorriso non del tutto convinto.

Il volto di Subaru s’illuminò; gli scompigliò i capelli e gli prese la mano, portandolo al centro della stanza.

“Grazie. Ora... trovalo” gli disse, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Yasuda sbuffò, passandosi una mano sulle tempie.

“Qualche indizio?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia. Subaru gli fece un sorriso malizioso, poi si sedette nuovamente sul divano.

“Intanto comincia a cercare” gli disse, poggiando la schiena contro la spalliera e rimanendo fermo a guardarlo, senza smettere di sorridere.

Shota era quasi sul punto di ribattere, ma si rendeva conto del fatto che non l’avrebbe portato a nulla.

Ormai aveva assecondato Subaru e, stanco o meno, avrebbe continuato a giocare al suo gioco.

Cominciò a vagare per la stanza, a partire dalla zona del divano.

Il più grande ridacchiò, mentre lo guardava con aria divertita, e quando gli fu abbastanza vicino gli mormorò ‘Acqua’ in un orecchio.

Yasu annuì, poi lo guardò e sorrise di rimando.

“Ottimo. Per un attimo ho temuto di doverti frugare addosso” gli disse, malizioso. L’altro scosse la testa, dandogli un lieve spintone.

“Non ho bisogno di una scusa così banale per convincerti a frugarmi addosso, o mi sbaglio?” lo prese in giro, mentre lui gli fece cenno di tacere con la mano e continuò la sua ricerca.

Stava cercando da circa dieci minuti, e aveva escluso quasi tutte le parti della stanza, dopo essersi fatto confermare che il regalo si trovava lì.

Rimaneva solo l’albero.

“Non può essere lì... ci sono solo i regali che abbiamo fatto insieme, non ce n’è nessuno in più” disse con sicurezza, rivolto verso il più grande, che si era portato le ginocchia contro il petto e vi aveva poggiato il mento, fissandolo con aria assorta.

“Ne sei sicuro?” gli chiese, allusivo.

Yasu soffermò il proprio sguardo su di lui ancora per qualche secondo, prima di passarsi la lingua sul labbro inferiore e dirigersi con passo deciso verso l’albero.

Lo osservò per svariati minuti.

Controllò nuovamente i regali, ripassando per chi fosse ciascuno di essi, e confermando per l’ennesima volta che non c’era niente che potesse essere per lui.

Poi passò a guardare le decorazioni, sparse in modo casuale e vagamente disordinato.

Si morse un labbro; stava per voltarsi di nuovo verso Subaru ed era pronto ad implorarlo per farsi dire dove fosse quel fantomatico regalo, quando lo vide.

Era su uno dei rami più bassi, gli arrivava all’altezza della vita. In fondo, quasi a ridosso del tronco, era appeso un sacchetto.

Era piccolo, Yasu riusciva a malapena a scorgere una macchia bluastra fra gli aghi,appesa per un nastrino argentato, sottile.

Infilò una mano fra i rami, attento a non farsi male, e lo tirò fuori con delicatezza, senza rovinare il ramo.

Quando si mise di nuovo in piedi, alzò lo sguardo verso Subaru; questi aveva lasciato il divano per andargli più vicino.

Si concentro allora sul sacchetto, tastando lo spesso velluto e percorrendo con le dita la forma di ciò che conteneva.

Quando si rese conto di quello che c’era dentro, spalancò gli occhi ed arrossì, tornando a guardare il più grande con aria confusa.

“Babu...” mormorò, come se gli mancasse il fiato. Questi si morse un labbro, imbarazzato, e gli fece un breve cenno con la testa.

“Aprilo” gli disse, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre disfaceva con lentezza il nodo e allentava il nastro. Poi finalmente infilò due dita dentro il sacchetto, tirandone fuori un anello.

Trattenne il respiro mentre se lo rigirava fra le dita.

Era semplice.

Un cerchietto di oro bianco, spesso ma non troppo, con su incastonati quattro piccoli brillanti, uno più grande al centro.

Rimase a fissarlo per un tempo che gli parve infinito.

Aveva ancora il volto arrossato, non avrebbe saputo dire se per l’imbarazzo o per l’emozione.

Fece una risatina nervosa, prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Subaru, sai... per quanto mi possiate prendere in giro, non sono una ragazza” gli disse, senza guardarlo in viso. “Che... che cosa significa?” gli chiese poi, con la voce che gli tremava leggermente.

Con la coda dell’occhio scorse il più grande, in quale si era avvicinato a lui lentamente, fino ad essere a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Sho-chan...” mormorò, per poi schiarirsi la gola. “Giuro, mi ero preparato tutto in discorso nella mia mente, ma sembra sparito” gli disse, fingendo un tono divertito. Poi sospirò, come esasperato. “Guardami, per favore.” chiese poi, frustrato.

Yasuda alzò gli occhi su di lui, piano, come se avesse paura.

Si osservarono per qualche attimo, prima che il più grande tornasse a parlare.

“Lo so che non sei una ragazza. E so che quell’anello non... non significa niente, non per quanto riguarda le cose pratiche.” prese un respiro profondo, poi continuò. “Però per me significa che ti amo. E che voglio rimanere con te accanto per sempre” concluse, con tono più deciso.

Shota continuava a tacere, mentre sentiva gli occhi inumidirsi.

Vide l’altro agitarsi per questo suo silenzio, e riprendere a parlare in modo più confusionario.

“Ti ho preso anche una catenina, se non vuoi tenerlo al dito. Immagino che sia meglio così, no? Cioè, sempre se vuoi portarlo, è ovvio. Puoi anche lasciarlo a casa e non metterlo, per me è solo importante che tu ce l’abbia, non che...” disse, in modo caotico, prima di essere fermato dall’altro.

“Subaru, sta zitto!” esclamò, per poi sorridergli. Gli si avvicinò, prendendogli una mano e stringendola. “Io...” sospirò. “Grazie, Babu. È il regalo più bello che mi potessi fare” mormorò, mentre lottava a tempo perso con se stesso per costringersi a non piangere. “Non importa che al pratico non abbia nessun valore, che legalmente io e te non possiamo stare insieme... niente di tutto questo conta. È importante per _me_.” gli disse; poi non riuscì più a resistere e lasciò scorrere le lacrime che aveva tanto faticosamente trattenuto, abbracciando il più grande, tenendolo stretto, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo.

Subaru rimase spiazzato per qualche secondo, poi ricambiò la stretta.

Stettero così per qualche minuto, il tempo che impiegò Yasuda a calmarsi. Poi si separò, con un sorriso luminoso sul volto.

“Forse è meglio che fuori casa lo indossi con la catenina” gli disse, tendendo la mano con su l’anello verso di lui. “Ma per adesso, voglio che tu me lo metta.”

Subaru lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, scuotendo la testa.

“Yasu, non ho la minima intenzione di fare una cosa del genere” sibilò, arrossendo. Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, assumendo l’espressione più delusa che riuscisse a fare, guardando l’altro con aria implorante.

“Per favore, Shishou! Ti prego, fallo per me!” insistette, senza lasciargli andare la mano. Subaru lo guardò, quasi con disperazione, poi gli prese bruscamente l’anello dalla mano.

“Vuoi anche che mi metta in ginocchio?” domandò, acido. Yasuda sorrise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Non è necessario” rispose, tendendo poi la mano sinistra davanti a lui.

Subaru alzò gli occhi al cielo per un secondo, poi fece presa sul palmo dell’altro, avvicinando l’anello all’anulare. Fece un verso lamentoso, chiudendo gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì, con un gesto deciso mise l’anello alla mano dell’altro.

Rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo con aria estasiata, poi guardò Yasuda con aria soddisfatta.

“Ora sei mio” dichiarò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Shota scoppiò a ridere, abbracciandolo per l’ennesima volta.

“Come se ci fosse bisogno di un anello per ricordarselo” gli mormorò in un orecchio.

“Ci tenevo a rimarcare il concetto” fu la risposta del più grande, serio.

Si separarono dopo pochi istanti, cedendo improvvisamente alla stanchezza; si diressero verso la camera da letto, dandosi giusto il tempo di cambiarsi prima di stendersi, distrutti.

Avevano già entrambi gli occhi chiusi, quando Yassan scivolò nella parte di letto di Subaru, stringendoglisi contro.

“Babu?” mormorò “Sei ancora sveglio?” L’altro emise un mugolio affermativo, portando un braccio intorno alla schiena dell’altro.

“Mi hai... mi hai reso davvero felice stasera” mormorò, con la bocca semi-appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Aprì gli occhi e lo vide accennare un sorriso. Con la mano libera andò a stringere quella di Yasu, accarezzando lievemente l’anello al suo dito.

“Sono felice anch’io, Sho-chan” biascicò, stringendo la presa. La allentò pochi secondi dopo, e Yasuda seppe che si era addormentato.

Gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo, poi guardò di nuovo l’anello, prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.

Sorrise.

Ora, era suo. 


End file.
